


I love you

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: A lot of hugs, Freddie is wonderful, M/M, Roger suffers, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Freddie loves Roger.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 13





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines.

The door closed. Roger Taylor was at his home. However, he was not happy. Today was Valentine's Day. Roger spent the past ten years with his beloved Freddie. However, the frontman went to Munich to record a solo album. They agreed to make a phone call. But it's not the same. Roger turned on the television, opened the wine he bought, drank half and lay down on the couch. Alone. All friends were with families. The blond struggled to hold back tears. He finally gave up. He didn't know how much he lay there. Suddenly he heard the telephone ring. He came over and picked up the phone.  
"Hello"  
"Hi honey. Happy Valentine's Day." Roger tried to answer. However, he was shaking. He threw down the phone and lay down on the floor. He fell asleep with sadness and fatigue.  
Some time later he woke up but he didn't open his eyes yet. He was lying on the couch, covered with a blanket. Warm hands stroked his hair. Roger looked up. He looked straight into the beautiful brown eyes of his fiance.  
"Freddie. What a beautiful dream."  
"It's not a dream, honey."  
Roger got up. He touched Freddie's face. He started kissing him. Freddie returned the gesture. Finally he broke away.  
"What are you doing here. You were supposed to be in Munich."  
"I came especially for you. I'm sorry that I said I couldn't do it. I love you." He kissed his hands.  
Roger snuggled into him  
"Where were you when you called me."  
"In Brian's house"  
"Asshole"  
Freddie smiled. Roger turned on the music. They sat and kissed.


End file.
